Happy Mother's Day
by Whoisnormal
Summary: ONE SHOT. Kurt visits her mom on 11th May, open himself and talk about how he miss her every day of his life.


**Hi guys, so this is a one shot about Kurt and his mother written by my best friend Sasi the co - owner of this account. I hope you like it because it's sooooo sweet. This is the link of her Tumblr profile...take a look if you guys are interested.**

**I don't own Glee and bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

"Hey Mom".

Kurt whispered really soft to his mom grave, laying a rose on the ground, watching as some raindrop start to fall from the grey sky.

It was really cold for being the eleventh of May. Kurt was wearing a dark coat and a green scarf, because green was the favorite color of his mother.

"Happy mother's Day" he said with another whisper, taking from his coat pocket and empty bottle of perfume and closing his eyes.

"You know, this morning I was baking… I was doing that cookies that we used to do together…" Kurt breathed out " those one that tasted like heaven and smelled like home. They still smell like home to me, mom. But they aren't as sweet as they were when we where doing together. When you put the chocolate chips just where I could "secretly" take and eat them, or when you used to put me on that apron with the little bowties pattern" he said with a little sad smile.

"Now mom, I'm baking for Blaine. You know, we're getting married. He is the prince you always told me about, that handsome man who ride a withe horse and come to save the princess in those beautiful fairytails" Kurt continued never leaving this bittersweet smile from his lips " He isn't perfect mom, but nobody is. He makes mistake, but you know why I love him so much mom? Because he makes me feel safe in a way nobody else ever did before. He knows me and accept me. Mom, he is My prince. He saved me and I saved him, so I think that this makes us two prince right?" Kurt said now lowering even more his voice "I think, but mostly I hope, that you really would be proud of me , Mom. I've grown up so much in this years. I fought all this bullies, I even saved a man's life in a dark alley sometimes ago. Oh my god mom I had some injuries on my faces, I really wish you where there for put me on some medicament, like you use to do with the scratch on my knees ".

Kurt was starting to feel the tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry.

"I miss you like crazy, you know mom? Sure Carole is great, but you where my Mommy. You used to hold me in your arms when there was a storm outside, or tell me that I could love whoever I wanted to, that you where so proud of me. I spent all my life pretending to have a mother, but you know what? I still have one. I still have you. Just because I can't see you or hug you anymore, it doesn't mean I've lost you. I see you every night in my dreams, mom. You're still as beautiful as you was. Your voice still sound as sweet as honey and your eyes, oh mom, your eyes are still the same piercing blue that used to cuddle me in times of trouble . The same blue that looked like storm when you was angry and remembered me the brightest diamond when you where happy. Then there was that look, that only look you gave me once. The one you gave me before you died. It wasn't full of sadness or regrets, oh no mom. It was so full of Love. It may seems strange that someone look at you with love before she dies, but you did. You loved me so much that you didn't stop thinking about me even for a second. Mom I was your last thought and you watched me with such pride in your eyes that makes me cry. I'm so mad that I couldn't tell you how much I love you. But I don't think I really can. I mean I don't think there is a way to describe the immensity of love that I feel for you." Kurt said and this times tears where rolling down his cheeks and one of them felled on the rose.

"Now, mom, just this. " Kurt said and he took a little card from his other pocket. On the card there was a drawing of a little teapot that poured some tea in a little cup, and on the cup there was written _Happy mother's day to the only one person in this world that had teach me what really means to live a life_.

"I love you, mom" Kurt said and he left the grave, while it was starting to rain harder.

Outside the graveyard there was Blaine who went to him and he gave him a kiss, wiping away the last tears on Kurt's face.

"How do you feel, honey?" Blaine asked with such tenderness that Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine, my prince" Kurt said smiling wider.

"Ok, let's go home then" Blaine replied, with a look that was pure love.

"Yes, that's a good idea" Kurt said, still holding the bottle of perfume.

"I'm never gonna say goodbye to you" Kurt whispered, as the suv started to move.


End file.
